frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Crush chapter seven: Anna Finds Out
"I tell her. I tell her not. I tell her. I tell her not" Elsa said as she picked her final five petals, picking out the last one as she said "I tell her". Looking as the last petal fell to the ground, Elsa said "(sigh) well. I guess I have to" as she walked out of her room to find Olaf. Before she left, Asle said "oh Elsa, can you do me a favor?" "What is it, Asle?" "Well, can you give me some snow? I need to use it for something" "Oh yeah sure" Elsa answered as she waved her hands and threw a thick blanket of snow on the floor. Asle said "okay thanks" as she began to pick up bundles of it. Elsa smiled at Asle's actions and closed the door, going off to find Olaf. "Olaf, are you in here?" she asked as she opened the door to the North balcony where Olaf was sitting, where he answered "oh hey. Just needed to say Elsa. I'm sorry about last night. I guess I just got a little pissed off an- "No Olaf, you're right" "What?" "You're right. We're going to tell Anna. Today" "Well, that's great Elsa. What's with the change of mind?" "I had a little flower of hope that she'd understand" Elsa answered as she showed him the bare foxglove. "Well, I'm glad to hear that" Olaf said happily. Meanwhile, Anna came back from talking to Kristoff and found a drink of water she had poured out before she left. She'd been gone for over two hours, and so the water had gone warm. Anna tasted it and said "eww. I gotta find Elsa" as she went upstairs to find her sister. Elsa said to Olaf "I mean she has to understand. She's not the only one who needs love right" "I know. No one wants to be alone" Olaf said, prompting Elsa to pull a seductive smile across her face, before she said "and Olaf. Since we're alone" as she kissed him deeply. Anna opened Elsa's room, seeing Asle and saying "hey Asle. You seen Elsa anywhere? What are you doing?" as she saw Asle making something out of the snow Elsa had given her earlier. "Just(grunts) building something" Asle answered as she put one lump of snow on top of a larger lump. "Well, okay...any sign of Elsa, then?" "I saw her about five minutes ago. I think she wanted to tell you about O...something" "Tell me? Oh, I wonder what it could be?" Anna said as she went off to find Elsa. As she looked for her, Anna wondered why Elsa wanted to talk to her. "Maybe it's a surprise. But why would she wanna surprise me? Last time I surprised her she froze everything. And my birthday's not till next month, oohh, maybe it's an early present. (gasp) But what if it's bad news. What if Hans broke out of prison? What if Weselton declared war on Arendelle? What if our cousin Rapunzel's visiting again? Oh God no. I can't take another anymore of those boring stories. I'm still traumatized by listening to the one she told about that guy who likes unicorns. Whoa whoa whoa wait. What am I doing? I am overreacting big time. If I know Elsa then...well technically, I sorta know her. Sure I have no idea what her hobbies and interests are. Well, that's the troll's fault. Shoulda been a little more specific. Well, if I sorta know Elsa then she'll be planning something great for me to hear" Anna said as she opened the door to the North Balcony, quickly adding "Hva faen!?" as she saw Olaf and Elsa kissing. Elsa turned around and said "oh hey, Anna. I needed to talk to you about something. And this is it" "Y-yo-you a-an-and h-hi-him m-ma-mak-maki-makin-making o-out? W-wh-wha-what ab-abo-about A-as-asl-alse?" Anna stuttered as she turned to Olaf, who said "it's a little bit more complicated than that" "You turned my sister into a side-ho?! I'll kill you!" Anna screamed in fury as she attacked the snowman, who jumped off of the bed and ran across the floor and table, Anna following him as she tripped over the bed-sheets and banged her knee on the table. Olaf ran out the door with Anna still pursuing him, only for the former to slam the door hard in her face. As Anna spun around dizzily in circles, she said "d-do y-yo-you wan-wanna build a sn-snowman?" before falling on her back, adding a small weak "ow" as she hit the floor. Elsa asked "Anna, you okay? Can we just talk about this?", this prompting the latter to jump off her feet and say "I'm not talking to anyone until that snowman's hangin' over a lit fireplace!" as she kicked the door open and ran clumsily after Olaf. "Anna, please. You have to understand" Elsa begged as she followed her sister, Anna answering "you're not off the hook either. You're queen of Arendelle for two weeks and you're already hooking up with men like anyone's whore!" Elsa completely lost control at hearing this and slapped Anna across the face, shouting "now listen to me! You can go gallivanting off with someone you just met. You can almost get us both killed. You can threaten my daughter and my boyfriend. But do not. Do not ever call me a whore, do you hear me An-ow" before Anna hit her back. Elsa felt her cheek and soon had Anna on her back while they rolled around slapping and pulling each other's hair. Olaf hid in Elsa's room and saw Asle, who said "hey Olaf. What are you doing?" "We told Anna!" "Wow, that's great. How did she react?" "She's trying to kill me!" Olaf answered as he hid in a closet. Anna meanwhile, was still struggling with Elsa, who said "you need to control yourself!" "Says the one who almost killed her own sister! Twice!" Anna responded. Elsa pulled Anna back by her hair and the latter returned the favor. "Yeah, well if you didn't try to marry someone you just met, I wouldn't have started the winter" "Well if you hadn't shut me out for thirteen years, I'd know how to get to know someone!" "Well, if you hadn't woken me up in the middle of the night to build a snowman then I wouldn't have almost killed you!" Elsa said. Anna, who hated to lose arguments with people(especially Elsa), kicked her sister in the shin and ran off to catch Olaf. Reaching Elsa's room, she poked her head through the door and said "Asle, have you seen Olaf anywhere?" Olaf silently waving his hands to mean "no! No! No!" Asle saying "uh...no. Why'd you ask?" "Asle, I have to tell you something. Olaf is cheating on you...with Elsa" Asle looked at her for a while, before bursting into laughter and saying "Anna, were you really hung over from last night?" "Yeah. Why?" Anna asked before Elsa tackled her to the floor. After a brief struggle, Elsa finally pinned Anna down and said "okay, Anna. I'm offering you a deal. If I let you go now, then you need to calm down and we'll explain everything" "What is there to explain? Asle was like a daughter to you and you betrayed her!" "Betrayed? What in the name of Mother Gothel are you talking about!?" "Olaf is Asle's boyfriend. Gives you no right to d- "It's all a lie!" Elsa shouted, silencing everyone. "What do you mean it's all a lie" Anna asked as Elsa let her go. "Well, take a seat and some notes. This is where it gets complicated" One description of the previous six chapters later... "And that's how you found out" Elsa said as she finished the story. Anna was sitting in shock as she said "okay, I just have one question. Since Asle is your daughter" "Kind of" "Okay. If she's kind of your daughter, and Olaf is Asle's sister, then doesn't that make it incest?" Asle answered this with "Not unless he came out of her va- "Okay Asle. You've said enough" Olaf interrupted. "Anna, I'm not sure how you feel about this" Elsa said as she awaited a reaction. Anna said "well, to be honest, the only thing I feel right now is... I... am... so... HAPPY for you guys! Oh my God. My sister has a boyfriend! I can't believe this!" before she hugged both Elsa and Olaf. "And so do I" Asle said, prompting a "what?" from the others. "Well, sort of" Asle added as she pushed forward a small snowman she had made. "Everyone. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Adrien" Anna whispered to Elsa "is this for real?" before Elsa said "um, Asle. He's not real" "I know. But he's such a good listener though" Asle said as Sven came in and ate the carrot that "Adrien's" nose was made of. Asle then added "see, and he's so good with animals" "Aw, isn't that cute" Elsa said, Anna saying "Kristoff's good at breaking the truth to people. You know, he helped explain to Olaf why bringing back summer would be a suicide mission without his flurry" "Come on, Anna. She helped us break the truth to you, and all she asked for in return was her own little soulmate. And there he is" "But he's not real, Elsa" "And she knows that. We all need someone to talk to every once in a while" "(sarcastic laugh) You obviously didn't. That's why you locked yourself away for thi- "But look how happy she is" "I was happy when Hans proposed, look how that turned out" "Yeah, Hans wasn't an inanimate object, was he?" "Ye-Well, no, I guess he wa-uuurrrggghhh!" Anna said as she stormed. She was a lot happier that Elsa finally had a boyfriend, and that Asle didn't feel lonely anymore, but she still hated to lose arguments with people. }} References * Anna mentions that her birthday is not until next month. This is presumably a reference to the short film Frozen Fever. * Anna says in a worried tone "what if our cousin Rapunzel's visiting again?"